


Just For One Night

by bubblegum_punk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_punk/pseuds/bubblegum_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in December 2011 in Newark, New Jersey. Frank Iero has an empty hole inside him and the only man who can fill it is Gerard Way. Gerard has a girlfriend who he loves, but rumour has it she's unfaithful. Will Gerard realise what's going on? Will Frank get his special new year's kiss from Gerard and fill his emptiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un

The date was December 1st 2011. The clock on the wall said 1:47 am and Frank was still out at a party in a small house in Newark, New Jersey.

The drinking was fun, the band was great and for the first time in ages Frank was really enjoying himself. He began to realize all the booze was starting to get to his head when he found a pretty girl sitting on his lap without knowing how she got there. He knew he recognised her but couldn’t match her beautiful face with a name.

The girl had silky, black hair, parted at the side which Frank longed to stroke. Her eyes were a beautiful almond shape almost as dark as her hair. Her pale face and ruby red lips gave her an almost Snow White like appeal. Her sleeveless, tight dress showed off an incomplete tattoo sleeve, which Frank found incredibly sexy. She had long, slender legs and a slim frame. She looked as if she was the dream woman for a lot of Frank's friends but for some reason it didn't feel right to him.

Without warning, she dipped her head and her soft lips collided with Frank’s. This took Frank by surprise but he went along with it, kissing her back. He placed is hands on her hips as the innocent kiss became more heated. Her tongue lightly brushed against Frank’s lips, asking for permission, which he granted. He was desperate to cover up the emptiness inside of him, even if it was only for one night.

“Hey,” the girl whispered in Frank’s ear. “Wanna go find a bedroom for this to continue?” she asked hopefully.  
“Sure,” Frank replied with a smile.

She got off Frank’s lap and dragged him upstairs to the closest bedroom. Once they were behind closed doors, neither of them could wait any longer. Almost instantly, they were both in their underwear. They slowly made their way to the bed, still with their tongues entwined.

*****

“That was amazing,” the beautiful girl said to Frank, breathing heavily. “We should do this another time. Call me.”  
She wrote her number down on a piece of paper, got dressed and went out to where the rest of the party was still raging on.  
Frank got dressed and looked at the piece of paper the girl had left and did a double take when he saw the name next to the number.

Lindsey.

It hit him like a ton of bricks; Frank remembered at once exactly where he knew her from. Lindsey Ballato, the girlfriend of Gerard Way. Gerard was the man of whom Frank longed to be his, even if just for one night.


	2. deux

Frank woke up in his own bed the next morning with a splitting headache. He tried to remember the events of the night before, not caring that it hurt his head more. He was just remembering when the alcohol from the night before came back up and he had to rush to the bathroom. After throwing up the contents of his stomach, he sat in his bed and tried to remember again. A few minutes passed and the night before had started to become clear in his head.

He had fucked Lindsey.

Frank wanted to kick himself. Of all the people at the party he could’ve had drunken sex with, Lindsey was the one to avoid. She was one of the prettiest, he had to credit her with that, but she was taken. Not only was she taken but she was taken with the man of Frank’s dreams.

Frank was mentally beating himself up for the events of the party when his phone rang. He groaned at the sound and saw it was his friend Bob.

“Ughh, what do you want, Bob?” Frank answered the phone.

“Wow, you sound like shit dude! I’m guessing you enjoyed last night then,” Bob said when he heard Frank’s croaky voice.

“Yeah, kinda,” Frank said vaguely. “So, why are you calling again?”

“Oh yeah, so I’m having a massive party for New Year’s Eve. Do you want to help me plan it and stuff? I won’t be able to cope by myself, man,” Bob said, answering Frank’s initial  
question.

“Yeah alright, I needed something to keep me busy anyway. But can I ask one favour?” Frank asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.”

“Can I be in charge of inviting people?”

“Uh, yeah of course, do you mind if I ask why?”

Frank thought about how that way he could invite that particular someone special. He silently praised himself for coming up with the idea so quickly. Frank would be able to fill the emptiness inside him on the night and maybe even have Gerard as a boyfriend. All of a sudden, Frank realised something. Gerard was still with Lindsey. Everyone knew Lindsey was unfaithful but for some reason Gerard didn’t believe them or just chose to ignore it. Frank just had to prove to Gerard that Lindsey was a cheater and that he was worthy of someone trustworthy who wanted him and only him. But how would he go about doing that?

“Um, Frank? Are you still there?” Bob’s voice interrupted Frank’s thoughts and brought him back to reality.

“Oh, sorry, uh, no reason I, uh, gotta go my head is killing me dude. I need to go get some sleep,” Frank hurriedly replied. He needed to stop zoning out. That was embarrassing.

“Sure, OK man I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Bob hung up on the other end; certain something was up with Frank.

Frank lay around in bed most of the day, trying to sleep out his hangover. His head was pounding too much to think of a plan to let Gerard know of the real Lindsey, without revealing that he had slept with her. This would be a challenge and Frank only had just under a month. He closed his eyes and drifted off, after deciding that he’ll think about it properly when his head was clear.


	3. trois

Frank woke up early the next day feeling groggy. He stank and needed a shower. He groaned and dragged himself into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Whilst he was waiting for the water to heat up he looked in the mirror and frowned at his reflection; he wasn’t too pleased with what he saw. His hair was flat on one side and poofy on the other from the way he slept. He noticed the chickenpox scar on his forehead and hated it. Gerard, with his angular face and even features, surely would never go for a guy like him, would he?

Frank shook the thought from his head and stepped in the shower. He managed to distract himself with making sure he’s clean. The warm water poured down onto him and Frank started to feel more awake. He needed to get out of his apartment that day and do something somewhat productive, but what? Frank came up with things he could do as he finished his shower and turned off the running water. He wrapped a towel round his waist and plugged in his hairdryer. He blow-dried his hair to try and tame it and he managed to get it to look almost good. 

He put on a plain, navy blue t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, his favourite pair of boots and a jacket. He looked out of the window and saw it was snowing so he decided to put on some gloves and a scarf as well to stop him from freezing to death. Frank took the lift to ground floor of his apartment building and stepped outside into the snowy streets of Newark.

Frank liked walking in the snow a lot. He especially liked it today as it wasn’t too thick but there was still enough for it to make a satisfying crunch under his boots. The snowflakes were falling lightly onto Frank and you could tell that Christmas was just around the corner. As he walked towards the music shop, the streets had started to get busier with people bustling around doing their Christmas shopping, trying to buy the perfect gift for their loved ones before everything sold out. 

The music shop was always the least busy though and that’s what Frank liked about it. Most days he would have it to himself and would talk to Mikey, who worked there most days. Frank went to school with Mikey but they only became friends after they graduated. Mikey was also Gerard’s brother so Frank could subtly ask him about how Gerard was doing. Gerard also spent a lot of time in the shop as well and Frank was hoping he could bump into him, seeing as Mikey wasn’t working that day. For some reason, Gerard never saw Mikey at work and that intrigued Frank.

Frank stepped into the doorway of the music shop and wiped his snowy boots before going inside properly. As expected, Mikey wasn’t at the counter and Frank almost smiled to himself. He started to subtly look around the shop to see if Gerard was already there but no, there were only about 5 people there and he wasn’t one of them. Frank felt like a stalker but decided to himself that he was clear as he wasn’t there only for Gerard. He enjoyed browsing the music shop and anyway he needed to buy Christmas presents for his friends before it was too late.

He was looking at all the t-shirts on the rack and considered buying an Anthrax one for Mikey. It was a good opportunity to buy it as Mikey wasn’t working that day. While he was making his mind up, he had subconsciously wandered towards the alternative section. He flipped through the CDs while he racked his brain for who already had which, but had no luck. He decided against buying CDs, just to be on the safe side. He made his way back to the t-shirts, forgetting that he was originally there to look for Gerard. He had to guess Mikey’s size which stressed him out. What if he picked one that was way too small so it ends up being a waste? Or what if he picked one way too big and Mikey took it as Frank thinking he’s fat? In the end he decided on the same size he wore because him and Mikey had borrowed each other’s clothes before then and they seemed to fit alright. Also, if it didn’t fit Mikey, he could have it instead.

Frank picked up the t-shirt and was just about to start walking to the checkout when someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder. Frank turned around and looked up at the person and he almost let his jaw drop when he saw who it was.

“Frank,” the person said. “I’ve not heard from you in ages, how have you been?”


	4. quatre

“Gerard,” Frank said, unable to believe his hunch was right. “I’ve been doing well, man, what have you been doing lately?”

“Yeah, things have been going well for me man. So, are you doing your Christmas shopping already?” Gerard asked.

Gerard stood above Frank at 5 foot 8 and had messy, bright red hair that was starting to reach his chin. His pale skin and deep hazel eyes suited the colour of his hair, almost as if his hair was meant to be that colour. Frank chose to believe his hair was naturally red even though he had only dyed it a couple months ago. Gerard was excitable and never one to stand out in the crowd. There was something about his hair that Frank loved. Maybe it was the alarming shade or maybe it was the fact that it suited him so well. Either war Frank just couldn’t put his finger on it. Gerard was fairly average in height but his slender frame seemed to add inches. His face was round but pointed at the same time. His oval eyes had black bags under them; most likely due to lack of sleep, and his clothing choices gave him the whole ‘roughed up biker’ appeal. Gerard’s entire appearance intrigued Frank but in his eyes Gerard Way was, without any hint of doubt, beautiful.

“Frank? Is everything alright?”

Frank stopped analysing Gerard’s looks and mentally kicked himself for being caught in a daze yet again. People would start to think there was something wrong with him or he was on drugs.

“Sorry, yeah, I’ve been so tired recently, I keep zoning out,” Frank quickly made up an excuse. He didn’t want to be caught daydreaming about a man who was meant to be his best friend. “Oh and I wanted to get my shopping out the way before the rush.” Frank said, answering Gerard’s question.

“I know exactly how you feel,” Gerard said, gesturing to the bags under his eyes. “What are you doing for Christmas then? Going to any parties or something?”

“Nah, no Christmas parties unfortunately.”

“Me neither, gonna be low-key this year I think. Maybe see my family”

“Oh, I just remembered. Bob’s having a New Year’s Eve party and I said I’d help him with inviting people. Do you wanna come?”

“Yeah sure, sounds fun. I guess I’ll see you there. Anyways, I’ve got to find a present for Mikey so I need to get going.”

“One more thing, Gerard?”

"Depends what it is.”

“On the day, can you help me set up the decorations and stuff? The party’s gonna be in an old warehouse and Bob and I can’t make it look nice alone.”

“Sure, tell me locations and times as soon as possible. We need to catch up, maybe over coffee?” Gerard said, as he walked off to the other side of the shop.

Frank was left standing there, stunned. Was Gerard suggesting what he thought he was? A date? With him? It couldn’t be true. Besides, Gerard had a girlfriend and Frank didn’t   
even know if he was into men at all. Frank couldn’t help but wonder why Gerard stuck with Lindsey. They had only been dating a couple months and, as Frank knew, she wasn’t true to him. Everyone had heard the rumours, some people even told Gerard to his face, but he appeared to ignore them all. Frank didn’t know the whole truth behind Gerard and Lindsey’s relationship and that bugged him. There was almost certainly more, Gerard wouldn’t keep himself in a relationship with a woman that wasn’t to be trusted. To Frank, Lindsey was no good. But standing in the shop that day, Frank realised something. He could dislike Lindsey all he liked but she was with Gerard and he wasn’t.


End file.
